Sora's Journal of Friends
by TwinLeadersX
Summary: A summary of all the helpers in Heroes of Light and Darkness. Includes secrets not even mentioned in the storyline
1. Chapter 1

Hello, journal. This is Sora Hall, and I am your new owner.

Well, this is really strange. I'm talking to my own journal. Meh, but I guess no one's looking, so I guess it's fine. Are you fine with it, journal? Or... Ben. Can I call you Ben?

...Damn. Something's wrong with me.

Anyway, Jour... er, Ben. Ben, your task is to preserve my notes about my friends. Every single detail.

No, I am not a stalker.

Let me explain. Before we left on a quest which I will not mention of at this point, Mrs. Hall gave me and Luna, my sister, journals, to write during our quest. She said it can be used for anything, as long as we write in it everyday. Well, maybe not that often, but still.

I don't know what Luna's going to do with her journal, but now do you get it.

So without further ado, let's get started, shall we?


	2. Blade Knight

_**Blade Knight**_

Gender: Male

Ability: Sword

Appearance: A green armored person with red hair and green eyes. Instead of the usual double-edged blade, uses a saber, which is sheathed into his waist.

Personality: Despite being a soldier-type monster, he is very casual, and spends more time with his friends than raining in the arts of swordsman ship. He is still an apt swordsman, and has a code of honor, always choosing the right thing.

Favorite Quote: _Think of what you swing for sword for._


	3. Hot Head

_**Hot Head**_

Gender: Male

Ability: Fire

Appearance: Has fiery red hair and burning red eyes. Clothes somehow always has a 'fiery' comment or logo.

Personality: As the name suggests, he is very hot headed. He has a knack for causing trouble everywhere, and always gets in trouble for it. Recently set his eyes on working in a smith and making mechanics. The main builder of the Journey through the Stars.

Favorite Quote: _If you meet an obstacle, burn it. Ashes can't hurt you! Expect when they choke you._


	4. Kibble

_**Kibble**_

Gender: Female

Ability: Cutter

Appearance: Has the standard golden armor, complete with the cutter-honed helmet. Is blonde and has yellow eyes.

Personality: Very stern guard. Asserts that a guard should stay alert at any time. It's a wonder that she can stand Blade's apathetic nature.

Favorite Quote: _Die a honorable death than live a cowardly life. At least you will be remembered._


	5. Needlous

**_Needlous_**

Gender: Male

Ability: Needle

Appearance. Wears a yellow-and-brown striped shirt with overalls.

Personality: Mostly laid back, but has a big personality. Despite being a monster based on spikes, he isn't thorny at all. He doesn't go too well with Hot Head, though, for some reason...

Favorite Quote: _If you take away the pines of a chestnut, all that's left is the sweet insides!_


	6. Leafan

**_Leafan_**

Gender: Female

Ability: Leaf

Appearance: Wears a cloak of leaves, with matching leather boots. Her green eyes and hair reflect nature itself.

Personality: A lover of nature, she thrives to preserve nature as best as possible. At the same time, she alos cares for the health of others, and therefore isn't much of a fighter.

Favorite Quote: _I just don't want to fight...I'm just content making sure everyone's okay._


	7. Sparky

**_Sparky_**

Gender: Female

Ability: Spark

Appearance: Wears a green sparkling tunic, and her blue-green hair is rolled into two buns.

Personality: Very impulsive, and will go to great heights to accomplish her goals. No hard feelings, however. Seems to have a deep love for animals.

Favorite Quote: _If you're going to do something, do it with the speed and accuracy of sparks._


	8. Doo

_**Doo**_

Gender: Male

Ability: Beam

Appearance: Casual Wear. He's hetero chronic, like all other Waddle Doos, with his blue left eye hidden by his orange hair, leaving his normal right red eye to do the seeing.

Personality: Not much to say about his personality. No flaws or peaks. He's a good character to mingle with, though.

Favorite Quote: _Do it the easy way: slow and steady. That's how you do things!_


End file.
